Mordred
Mordred is a Knight of Camelot and a druid who formed a close bond with Morgana, Arthur and Merlin, but Merlin betrayed him and have seemingly become enemies. Mordred was the first person to call Merlin by his druid name "Emrys ". Kilgharrah foresaw that Mordred would be responsible for the death of Arthur Pendragon and warned Merlin not to help the young druid. When Mordred had to choose between Arthur and Morgana he chose Arthur because he believed in the good inside him. Biography Prophecies Kilgharrah had foreseen that Mordred would become a deadly enemy of both Merlin and Arthur, and according to his prophecy, Arthur would die at Mordred's hand. Nimueh is also implied to have foreseen this future because she told Arthur, "It is not your destiny to die at my hand" (The Poisoned Chalice). Arrival in Camelot After his master is turned over to the Knights of Camelot, Mordred uses his telepathy to call Merlin for help. Merlin helps him escape the guards and takes him to Morgana, who offers to help Merlin hide the boy. Uther declares that anyone caught hiding the boy will be executed along with the child. His arm was wounded by the guards when they chase him through the town, and he fell sick after the wound became infected. Although Merlin tries to treat the wound, he is unsuccesful and is forced to tell Gaius that he and Morgana are hiding the boy from Uther . Gaius agrees to treat the boy, but will not help them return Mordred to the Druids . Once Mordred recovers, Merlin, Morgana and Gwen try to sneak him out of Camelot ; but Morgana is caught by Arthur and they are taken back to the castle. They try for a second time to sneak Mordred back to his people, this time with Arthur's help. Arthur, with Merlin and Morgana's help, manages to take Mordred back to Iseldir and the Druids where the boy finally reveals his name. Merlin almost allows Mordred to be caught during the second attempt to sneak him out of Camelot due to the Dragon's prophecy, stating that Mordred is destined to kill Arthur, but eventually decides against this and helps him escape (The Beginning of the End). Morgana later mentions Merlin's help in Mordred's escape as her motivation for accompanying Merlin to Ealdor (The Moment of Truth). Life as a Druid When Morgana's magic starts to reveal itself, she goes to the Druids for help. Mordred informs his people of who she is and he takes care for her. But when Uther's soldiers raid the camp,Morgana is 'rescued' and Mordred is surrounded by several soldiers after briefly reuniting with Merlin . But, using a single spell, he knocks over, and possibly kills, the soldiers and escaped with the rest of his people. Merlin is visibly shaken by what he witnessed Mordred do (The Nightmare Begins). Aligning with Bandits Mordred later on sides with a group of bandits, led by a sorcerer named Alvarr. Mordred and Alvarr sneak into Camelot where they visit Morgana and persuade her to steal the Crystal of Neahtid. Morgana steals the crystal and delivers it to the camp where Mordred is pleased to see her. Back in Camelot, Merlin visits the Great Dragon and he is told of an ancient prophecy foretelling an evil alliance between Mordred and Morgana . When Merlin and the soldiers attack the camp, all are killed apart from Mordred, who escapes, and Alvarr, who is captured and later freed by Morgana . Merlin tries to stop Mordred from getting away by causing a branch to trip him, but Mordred uses magic on two spears so as that they kill the two guards who were chasing him. Following this, Mordred looks over at Merlin and speaks to him in his mind, saying: "I shall never forgive this, Emrys, and I shall never forget." Then he runs out of sight into the woods (The Witch's Quickening). The Return Mordred sees that his ally, Ragnor and his men are about to kill Merlin and Arthur, he prevents them from this, saying Morgana should decide for their fate. He then helps Arthur get up, expressing his gratitude for the latter saving his life. When Merlin says his name, he smirks, shocking the two men. Unbeknownst to Arthur, Mordred has been revealed as a vision to Merlin, as Arthur's demise. Mordred and Ragnor then were taking Arthur and Merlin to Morgana in Ismere. Whilst he is acting somewhat kind to Arthur and Merlin as he claims that he owes Arthur what he calls a 'life debt'. When Arthur and Merlin escape after sparing Mordred's life, him and Ragnor went to Morgana. Morgana recognises him instantly however she then acts towards him in a way she hadn't acted to anyone in a long time; showing kindness and softness. But later, whilst Mordred was feasting with Morgana, Mordred reveals to Morgana that Arthur was previously, only days before, in his and Ragnor's 'grasp'. This angers Morgana, she then shouts extremely shocking slurs; Mordred tries to calm her down, however she doesn't flinch. Morgana, with Mordred at her side, corners Arthur, and Morgana holds him at sword-point. Threatening to kill Arthur, whilst Merlin cannot do anything. Arthur then tells Morgana that she was once good and they were once friends, but Morgana shows no signs of mercy, this seemingly persuades Mordred to turn on Morgana to save Arthur. Mordred slits Morgana with a knife, it is unknown if his intentions were to kill her, but Morgana was on the ground, dying. Mordred was then taken to Camelot and knighted a Knight of Camelot. Merlin then asked him of his intentions and he claimed that they were only natural, he says he believes Arthur is good (Arthur's Bane). Shortly after becoming a Knight, Mordred along with the other Knights of the Round Table attended an anniversary dinner in honour of Arthur's coronation three years ago. Mordred noticed that Arthur appeared upset, Elyan explained to him that even though it is the anniversary of the day that he became king, the day he became king was also the day Uther died. Mordred was later present at a meeting of the Round Table which was disrupted by Uther's released spirit (The Death Song of Uther Pendragon). Near Death Experience In Camelot, Mordred and Arthur duel with swords as Merlin watches them. Mordred triumphs over Arthur for a short while, but eventually Arthur manages to win. Arthur tells him he fought well and that he may have to start trying soon if he continues to fight like that. When Sir Ranulf was killed, Arthur waws speaking to gwen about how he was his friend. Mordred comes in, and Arthur tells him that he is now ready to accompany him, and that he will join the patrol to the White Mountains. Mordred is very honoured and tells Arthur that he will not regret it. After he leaves, Arthur mentions to Guinevere that he thinks Mordred will make a very fine knight. As the patrol is getting ready to leave, Sir Percival, Sir Elyan, Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine are making fun of Mordred, pointing out the things he might have left behind. At the same time Merlin asks Arthur if it was a good idea to bring Mordred as he is very young. As they search the forest, they see Osgar nearby. The group separates, with Elyan and Leon going together as well as Percival and Leon. The ones who stay with Arthur are Merlin and Mordred. When Osgar is killed, Mordred sees Merlin building a grave for Osgar. He tells him that sorcerers are not permitted to have marked graves. Merlin tells him that he believes that one day they will have freedom again. Merlin later applies poultices to Gwaine and says to Arthur that he will make a full recovery. Both Arthur and Mordred compliment Merlin on his physician skills and his cooking skills. They then toast for Mordred, as he has successfully completed his first mission. When the Knights arrive at the cave of the Disir, one of the Disir hit Mordred with their staff, and wound him badly. She aims at Merlin as well who uses his powers and leads the object away. The men escape the caves. Merlin examines the wounded Mordred and tells Arthur that he fears that Gaius is the only one who can save his life. Returning to Camelot, Gaius tells Merlin that he is the only one who can save Mordred's life. Merlin is reluctant so Arthur decided to ask the Disir to save Mordred. When Aurgur refuses to accept magic into Camelot, when all seems lost, Modred is seen to be alive and well when the Arthuir and Merlin return to Camelot. Mordred is training with Arthur, with Merlin and Gaius watching from a window. Mordred defeats Arthur and Arthur congratulates him by giving him a lift (The Disir). Mordred was present among the other knights when Elyan was cremated after giving his life to save Gwen (The Dark Tower). The Future The Great Dragon informed Merlin that Mordred, if allowed to live, would eventually bring about Arthur's death (The Beginning of the End), likely in conjunction with his foreseen alliance with Morgana (The Witch's Quickening). He was also seen in a vision forseen by the druid seer Lochru of him killing Arthur in combat, and the Euchdag further told Merlin that Arthur's Bane is Arthur himself (Arthur's Bane). It is also revealed in early promos that Mordred falls in love with a girl named Kara. It is also said that she is the reason why Mordred will kill Arthur. It is implied that she will be executed at Arthur's hand. Personality At first, Mordred seemed to be a shy and innocent child. He normally spoke telepathically and rarely communicated with his voice. Morgana even started to think he was mute, because he spoke so little. He was frightened whilst trapped in Camelot, which could explain his selective mutism. When his father was executed Mordred sensed it even though he had not actually seen what had happened, manifesting his psychic abilities and his emotional bond to his father. Nonetheless, Mordred revealed a dark and vengeful personality when he told Merlin that he would never forgive or forget him after Merlin led Arthur and his knights to Mordred's camp and tried to stop him from escaping. He had a close bond with Morgana, who was the only person besides Merlin and a few other magic users who was able to hear him speak telepathically. As an adult Mordred no longer spoke telepathically, even to Merlin. He was shown to be more confident than he had been as a child since he spoke commandingly to the men who captured Merlin and Arthur. He appeared to have changed, showing no hostility towards Merlin or Arthur and although he seemed to still have a bond with Morgana, he also appeared to realise that she had turned into a monster. Mordred eventually chose to save Arthur's life and stabbed Morgana although it is likely that he had not intended to kill her since she survived the injury. He also promised to keep Merlin's magic a secret. Nevertheless Merlin had seen a vision of Mordred killing Arthur and for a while he thought that Mordred was Arthur's Bane. Gaius stated that Mordred was a likeable boy and even Merlin admitted that he liked him although he didn't trust him. Mordred showed a willingness to sacrifice himself and threw himself in front of a spear intended for Arthur, despite, or perhaps because of, the fact that both Kilgharrah and Merlin had foreseen that he would kill Arthur. It is also shown that Mordred came to respect his fellow knights who, like Merlin, they treated like a little brother. He seemed friendly with Elyan who explained to him why Arthur was upset during the celebration to celebrate his birth, his coronation and much to Arthur's displeasure, Uther's death. Abilities Mordred was powerful in magic and as a child his greatest ability was telepathy, using it to the extent that he rarely spoke with his mouth. Also simply by screaming, both telepathically and with his voice, he was able to smash glass in Morgana's chambers and blast back two knights that surrounded him, either knocking them out or killing them. He was also able to levitate two spears and impale two guards without saying a word. Kilgharrah said that Mordred was possibly powerful enough to wield the Crystal of Neahtid while Morgana was not. As a young man Mordred rarely used magic since he felt he still needed to hide it, even though Uther Pendragon was dead. He did not even use telepathy anymore, despite the fact that only those who had magic could hear him. Mordred was later made into a Knight of Camelot, after saving Arthur's life from Morgana. He stabbed Morgana, although he was careful not to inflict a fatal injury. In a vision that Merlin saw, Mordred was shown to be extremely skilled with a sword, being able to fatally wound Arthur Pendragon. Kilgharrah believed that Mordred would eventually kill Arthur and Merlin has been shown to be capable of reading the future with extreme accuracy, making it likely that Mordred will become a master swordsman in the future. Despite not using his magic very often, Mordred's powers seem to have grown, despite claiming he wasn't as powful as Morgana to her, this may have been a ruse, as he was able to knock her out cold with a single non verbal stunning spell moments later, something Merlin only recently became capable of. He also did extreamly casually, as if it was no trouble at all. (With All My Heart) Trivia *Of all the characters in the show, Mordred is the only character to have been recast, with Asa Butterfield playing the role of the child Mordred and Alexander Vlahos taking over the role as the teenage/adult Mordred. *Angel Coulby (Gwen) recently revealed that Gwen will have little interaction with Mordred in Series 5. *In an interview, it was hinted that Mordred may want Camelot's throne for himself. Appearances ;Series 1 :The Poisoned Chalice :The Beginning of the End :The Moment of Truth :Le Morte d'Arthur ;Series 2 :The Nightmare Begins :The Witch's Quickening ;Series 5http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/03/merlin-series-5-big-casting-news.html :Arthur's Bane: Part One :Arthur's Bane: Part Two :The Death Song of Uther Pendragon :The Disir :The Dark Tower :A Lesson in Vengeance :The Hollow Queen :With All My Heart Memorable Quotes *''"My name is Mordred."'' - to Arthur *''"Thank you, Emrys."''- to Merlin *''"I shall never forgive this, Emrys, and I shall never forget!"''- to Merlin *''"Will we ever see her again?"'' - to Alvarr on Morgana *''"Now I can take care of you like you did me." - to Morgana *"You saved my life once, many years ago."'' - to Arthur *''"You fear me, Emrys, don't you?"'' - to Merlin *''"Until then we go unmarked in death as in life."'' - to Merlin *''"The love that binds us is more important than the power we wield." ''- to Merlin Legend Mordred is known as a notorious traitor who fought King Arthur at the Battle of Camlann, where he was killed and fatally wounded Arthur . In most versions of the legend, he is the illegitimate nephew of Arthur and the son of his half-sister Morgause, but in some versions was the illegitimate son of Arthur and of his other half-sister, Morgana. Gallery External links Mordred at Wikipedia References Category:Druids Category:Sorcerers Category:Gaius' patients Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Non-Verbal Sorcerers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive Villains Category:Old Religion Category:Aware of Merlin's magic Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Series 5 Characters Category:Series 2 Enemies Category:Recurring Characters Category:Knights Category:Knights of Camelot Category:Series 5 Enemies Category:Attempted to kill Arthur